New life
by nicherry1
Summary: follow on from breaking dawn.


New Life  
Bella's story

My life, my existence, my forever, perfect.  
I never thought in a million years I would have an enchanted life, full of magic. Edward, my Edward. He is my everything. I'm still overwhelmed to call him mine, my vampire husband, my soul mate. We couldn't be more in love than how we are now.  
"Mom, Jake's here!" my daughter Nessie called, still the most dazzling girl I've ever know. It's been around six and a half years since I had her, six and a half years since she lay in my arms, still, peaceful, winning my heart over. She's fully grown now, still looking young and beautiful, special. Her deep brown eyes, identical to mine, still make me melt. Her skin glistens like a shooting star on a clear night. She still has Charlie's long brown curls, with a dash of dark red.  
Nessie's relationship with Jake is stronger than ever, he is hers, and she is his. I'm happy knowing she always has someone apart from me, Edward and the Cullen's. Edward is an amazing Father, I would say I'm a good mother; we have such a good connection.  
"Don't be too long Nessie, Dad will be back from his trip soon, and then we are going on a family hunt tonight."  
"Okay, love you," she called as she hurried out to Jake, into the woods from our fairytale cottage. I saw her out, then returned to my paradise room, which was missing someone, my someone. Suddenly I felt a warm spark fill the air.  
"Hello, my beautiful Bella," Edward murmured into my ear as he wrapped his soft hands around my waist. I turned to face him, his eyes pierced into mine, making me tingle. I tilted up, moulding my lips into his. We kissed. I still get butterflies.  
"How did the trip go?" I questioned, after forcing my lips away.  
"Couldn't of gone better, although I ached to be away from you, and our little girl, where is she?"  
"You just missed her, Jake has taken her out, and she shouldn't be too long." I curled my arms around his neck and held my body towards his. "I missed you, terribly," I whispered.  
"I'm here now, love. It was safer alone. Wolf boy better not be long! I need both my girls after a trip!" He laughed. A moment of happiness surrounded the air, both of our faces grinning. I stepped away from Edward and sighed.  
"Next time you go, we're coming with you, lets go see the rest of the family, I bet they're dying to see you!." We chuckled. I reached out and grabbed his hand, slotting my fingers into his, a perfect fit, where they belong.  
Nothing felt better than the buzz. The rush of running through the woods, wind blowing through my long shimmering hair. Delicious smells vibrated into my nose, an amazing sensation. Looking myself, immortal Bella Cullen, the way it should be. Life as a vampire has been so natural, so real. I desired nothing more to life than what it is now.  
We ran, fast, powerful, dodging trees, taking in the surroundings. I glanced at Edward, he smiled back.  
Perfect.  
We hurled over the river, we arrived at the Cullen's. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were home. Rosalie and Emmett were out hunting.  
"Hey guys, good to see you today, Bella you look gorgeous, glad you took my fashion advice!" Alice welcomed us in, smiling at the outfit I wore; from the oversized wardrobe she gave me. A tight sequin top, which shimmered as much as Edwards crystal skin, deep blue, calming and sophisticated. Matched with some leather leggings, not that comfy, but Edward describes them as 'hot' so I gave them a go.  
"Ha, thankyou sis!" I replied. Alice led us into the front room, Edward keeping a grip on my hand. Carlisle looked up from a great book sat on his lap.  
"Edward! How was the trip? Hello Bella," he shoved the book away and edged over, smiling to us.  
"The trip was outstanding, amazing to see Nahuel again. They are coming to visit soon, he wants to see Nessie," Edward answered.  
Edward had taken a four day trip into South America to visit Nahuel, (name of auntie) and his sisters. The children would have been so confused to see me and Nessie, both alive, so we didn't go to save the hassle. Since the Voltiri came, they had gone to South America to see Nahuel's farther; (name of farther). They killed him.  
Esme and Jasper entered the room.  
"Edward, Bella!" they both greeted us, we all gathered round.  
"Hello, lovely to see you all, we came over to ask if you wanted to come for a family hunt later this evening," I asked. Hoping they would like to come, I felt nervous that it was a stupid idea.  
"Aw, Bella, of course we would love to!" Alice spoke instantly with a big grin. She turned to Jasper; he nodded agreeing with the plan. Carlisle and Esme too agreed with the event. I felt a heap of relief and happiness. I loved my family time, because I love my family.  
"We better get off, I haven't seen Nessie yet," Edward explained, adding she was with Jake.  
"Thanks for stopping by, we shall meet you in the woods later, when it comes to life!" Carlisle spoke as he led us out, the others followed.  
"Bye!" me and Edward called, waving to them as we darted out of there view.  
We arrived back to our home in seconds.  
"Dad!" Nessie yelled leaping over to Edward, he let go of my hand and grabbed onto her as she entered his arms. She looked up to him, and placed her hand onto his cheek.  
"Wow, seems like you've had an eventful week," he said watching into her eyes.  
"I've missed you!" she murmured.  
"I've missed you too angel, still as beautiful as ever." He glared down onto her snow white face. I started walking towards the cottage. My husband and daughter followed, a perfect moment in time, he three of us.  
We huddled round the toasty fire place. "I brought you girls some gifts back, I hope you like them," Edward said pulling a small bag out of his pocket. He unravelled the bag, reached in and dug out two bracelets. They were beautiful, he slid one onto my left wrist, it was glowing silver, with the initials EC BC NC engraved so delicately onto them. Then he slid the other onto Nessie's wrist. "I have one too," Edward edged his sleeve up revealing one.  
"It's stunning! You didn't have to!" I thanked my husband.  
"Thankyou dad, I will never take it off!, so do you want to hear what me and Jake did today?" Nessie said, with a cheeky grin on her face. Edward and I both nodded.  
"After a run though the woods, we came across his motor bike, he offered me a ride, I couldn't resist! The feeling was amazing, the force, the power, the rush. We were speeding along La Push, the moment felt perfect! After the ride, he dropped me back here, but something was different, the way he looked at me. Then I realised, he was the one. We said goodbye, as I turned to enter out home he grabbed me, and pulled me back, I turned to face him. Before I knew it, we were sharing a kiss."  
"Nessie and Jake shared a kiss!" I thought to myself. Nessie stared at Edward and I waiting for a response.  
"So he is the one?" Edward questioned.  
"Yes, I hope, it feels so right, didn't you get that feeling with Mom?"  
Edward grinned, "Yes, It felt so real, so magical; I know she was the one I wanted my forever with." Edward wrapped his arms around me and we both stared into the flaming fire.


End file.
